Merellä
by Cutte
Summary: Rommia, romantiikkaa ja seikkailunhenkeä, sekoitettuna angstiin. Pitkä pitkä ficci ja syötävän vuloisella parituksella. Sijoittuu 1600luvun merirosvoaikaan.


**Merellä **

17 sivuinen jatkoficci, valmis

Sesshoumaru & Naraku

NC-17, Yaoi

N/C: Vanha, ensimmäinen ja tähän mennessä pisin ficcini. Alusta pidin kohtalaisesti, loppua en kommentoi. kiitos Tsukin ja Ashuran, olemme välttyneet järjettömältä määrältä typoja (vaikka niitä kai vieläkin löytyy?)

Myrsky vaelsi hurjaa vauhtia suuren valtameren yllä, peittäen taivaan tumman harmailla pilviharsoilla. Rankkasade piiskautui merta vasten ja jylhät allokot raivosivat.

Ankara tuuli keinutti valtamerellä lipuvaa laivaa. Sen liike oli selvästi herpaantunut kurssista ja keinahteli epätasaisesti. Kannella ei näkynyt ristinsieluakaan, vain valkeat purjeet liihottivat ilmassa. Ilma oli sankka ja eteen ei nähnyt kuin muutaman metrin säteellä, sillä sade tulvi taivaalta vuolaasti ja peitti näkymän.

Ohjaamo oli kaikin puolin sekasorron vallassa. Tavarat olivat sankan pölypilven alla ja heiluivat laivan keinahdusten tahdissa päästä päähän. Ohjaamossa seisoi mustatukkainen, kalpeakasvoinen mies. Hänen vaatteensa olivat rähjäiset ja risaiset. Otsalle oli valahtanut sateen raiskaamia hiussuortuvia. Hän oli kuin miehen irvikuva: Likainen, rähjäinen ja likaisiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut. Hyvin ankean oloinen ja irstas suinen.

Mies taisteli laivan ruorin kanssa, joka kääntyili itsekseen vauhdikkaasti. Kovaääniset herjaukset ja raivoikas puuskutus syöksyi ohjaamosta laivan alakäytäviin. Se kaikui jopa aivan perimmäiseen, tyhjään ja pölyiseen huoneeseen.

Ainot asia joka huoneessa oli, oli seinällä riippuva punertava ryijy. Kuvassa oli selkeä ja yksinkertainen merkki. Huoneessa oli myös pieni ja pyöreä, pölyn ja lian tahrima ikkuna, josta juuri ja juuri saattoi erottaa meren aallokot.

Huoneen perällä istui valkopukuinen, hopeakutrinen mies. Hän nojasi kättään toista polveaan vasten. Kasvoillaan hänellä oli mitäänsanomaton ilme, ei vihainen, surullinen tai iloinen, täysin sanomaton.

Mies puristi kädessään ryppyistä ja riekaleina olevaa pergamenttikääröä. Se oli selvästi ollut kovassa käytöstä.

Sesshoumaru henkäisi syvään. Se ainoa ovi, joka huoneessa oli, oli lukotettu. Sitä ei saanut avattua kuin ulkopuolelta. Säpäleiksi ovea ei saanut potkimallakaan, sillä se oli rakennettu ainutlaatuisen jykevästä ja vahvasta puusta. Ikkunan hajoittaminen voisi olla toinen vaihtoehto, mutta siitäkään tuskin hyötyisi, sillä se oli niin pieni ettei ulos ollut pääsyä. Vesi todennäköisesti tulvisi siitä sisään ja täyttäisi pian huoneen ja koko laivan, se olisi varma keino päästä pois, jonnekkin, minne tuskin kukaan täysijärkinen tahtoisi.

Sesshoumaru tunsi kyllä menettävän pian viimeisenkin järjenhivenensä, mutta silti hän piti päänsä kylmänä ja odotti mitä tuleman piti.

Sesshoumaru oli voimakas, hyvin voimakas, mutta tajuttomana oli kai turha edes yrittää pyrkiä pakoon. Naraku oli oikeastaan ottanut Sesshoumarun, satamasta löytyneen tajuttoman ja vaarallisen miehen panttivangikseen. Hän varasti satamasta laivan ja luuli hyötyvänsä miehestä retkellään. Sesshoumaru osoittautui kuitenkin herättyään hyvin vihamieliseksi ja omapäiseksi. Hänestä oli vaaraa jopa Narakulle.

Siksipä Naraku ei saanut haluamaansa hyötyä ja tainnutti miehen, jollain kieroista tavoistaan, teljeten hänet synkkään, pölyiseen ja tyhjään huoneeseen josta ei ollut ulospääsyä.

Sesshoumarun herätessä hän tajusi heti mistä oli kysymys. Siltikään hän ei olisi ollut avuksi Narakulle, ei, vaikka tämä olisikin sitä ehdoittanut. Niinpä hän istui hurjasti edestakaisin keinuvan laivan tyhjässä huoneessa, pölyn keskellä, kuunnelen vaimeasti kantautuvaa murinaa ja kiroilua.

"_Sesshoumaru, palaathan sinä vielä?"_

"_Tietenkin minä palaan, en ikinä jättäisi sinua." Sesshoumaru rutisti solakan ja kauniin naisen syliinsä, halatn tätä tiukasti._

"_Kiitos Sesshoumaru..." Nainen nyyhkäisi. Kirkas kyynel valahti tämän silkin pehmeälle poskelle ja vierähti hiljaa Sesshoumarun olalle, kastellen siihen pienen märän läikän._

"_.. Tuo helpotti." Nainen sanoi, ja puristautui yhä tiiviimmin miehen syliin. _

Ukkosen jylhä raivoaminen kantautui laivan sisälle saakka ja ulkona välähti kirkas salama. Sesshoumaru kohotti katseensa ikkunaan, jota vasten tumma vesi hakkasi.

Samassa laiva keinahti kovalla vauhdilla vinoon.

"Arrrhg!" Sesshoumaru lennähti huoneen toiselle sivulle, paiskautuen seinää vasten kovalla vauhdilla. Hänen päänsä nytkähti eteenpäin ja mies puristi silmänsä kiinni. Hänen olkapäänsä oli saanut aikamoisen tällin laivan horjahduksesta.

Laiva korjasi tasapainoaan, keikkuen silti raivokkaasti.

"On meillä siinä kokenut merimies!" Sesshoumaru ärähti hiljaa, miettien Narakua.

"_Kukaan ei ole seppä syntyessään, mutta minä.."_ Niin Naraku oli sanonut, kun Sesshoumaru oli ensimmäisen kerran herännyt tajuttomasta tilastaan. Hänen kasvoillaan oli ollut ylimielinen virne ja hän lopetti tavallaan keskeneräisen lauseen irstaaseen nauruun.

Mies voivotteli hiljaa, hieroen kipeää olkapäätään huoneen perällä. Hän hivuttautui hitaasti pois seinän vierestä, kunnes laiva keinahti taas ja sai Sesshoumarun tärähtämään yhä uudelleen seinäävasten. Kiukunpuuska raivosi tämän sisällä, mutta hän ei enää jaksanut välittää. Hän lyyhistyi seinäävasten, avaten hitaasti vapisevin käsin pergamenttikääröä.

_Rakas Sesshoumaru,_

_kirjoitin sinulle kirjeen,_

_kirjoitin sen osoitukseksi,_

_että mikään ei toisiamme erota,_

_että mikään ei rakkauttamme_

_hajota, että mikään ei_

_ole tie tämän tuhoon._

_Olen aina välittävä, rakastava,_

_aina kanssasi. _

_Kanna kirjettä mukanasi,_

_muista, että minä olen_

_aina jossakin, enkä_

_koskaan unohda sinua._

_En koskaan lakkaa rakastamatta,_

_en koskaan lakkaa itkemästä tähtesi,_

_en koskaan lakkaa huolehtimasta_

_voinnistasi, en koskaan unohda sinua. _

_Vaikka kuolema meidät erottaisi, _

_olen aina sydämessäsi, aina mukanasi,_

_turvanasi, seuranasi. _

_Vaikket kasvojani näkisi,_

_muista ne, muista ääneni,_

_muista kirjoitukseni, _

_muista rakkauteni. _

_Älä koskaan unohda._

_Rakkain terveisin Rin._

Niin käärössä luki, kauniilla musteella kirjoitettuna. Tekstistä saattoi erottaa, että kirjoittajan käsi oli vavissut. Muutamassa kohdassa oli muste levinnyt, siitä saattoi päätellä, että kirjoittaja oli itkenyt sitä kirjoittaessaan.

Sesshoumaru rutisti käärön nyrkkiinsä, painaen kätensä rintaansa vasten. Hän laski päätään alemmaksi. Hitaasti ikävän kyynel vierähti Sesshoumarun kalpealle poskelle, joka oli lian tahraama.

"_Ota tämä. Pidä se aina mukanasi." Nainen sanoi ja sulki Sesshoumarun nyrkkiin pienen pergamenttikäärön. _

"_Oh, kiitos Rin." Mies sanoi ihmeissään, halaten vielä kerran naista. Hän antoi suudelman naisen otsalle ja lausui värisevällä äänellä._

"_Minä-Minä tulen takaisin." Hän piti tauon, jonka aikana hän painoi päänsä naisen olkaa vasten._

"_Minä Rakastan sinua Rin. Minä rakastan sinua." _

Sade tuntui vain yltyvän ulkona, aivan kuin se ei olisi ollut jo tarpeeksi rankka. Tuuli heilutti laivaa yhä ahnaasti ja aallot paiskoivat laivan kylkiä.

Sesshoumaru tunsi kylmyyden porautuvan sisäänsä. Hän vapisi hiljaa niellen kyyneliään, jotka olisivat voineet valua tulvana, mutta Sesshoumaru oli mies; ei hän voinut itkeä. Ei mies voinut itkeä. Se oli Sesshoumarun yksinkertainen, mutta vahva kannanotto. Hänen mielestään mies näytti tunteensa muulla tavoin kuin itkemällä tai valittamalla. Naiset saivat itkeä, naiset saivat valittaa, mutta miehen täytyi olla mies.

Ukkonen jyrähti jälleen. Tällä kertaa se jyrähti lujempaa kuin aikaisemmin. Laiva heilui lujempaa ja kova meteli peitti hiljaisuuden. Laivan keinuminen paiskasi Sesshoumarun toiseen laitaan huonetta ja taas toiseen. Sen todella täytyi heilua kiivaasti ja sen todella täytyi olla lähes kaatumaan päin.

Samassa Sesshoumaru tunsi paiskautuvansa jälleen seinää vasten. Hänen olkaansa, päätänsä ja jalkojansa särki. Tarkemmin ajateltuna hänen jokaista ruuminosaansa särki.

Hän puristi rullan tiukemmin nyrkkiinsä ja kerääntyi pieneen kasaan. Samassa laiva paiskautti hänet jälleen seinään ja sillä samalla ohikiitävällä sekunnilla hänen silmissään sumeni. Hänen kipunsa katosivat. Hänen mielensä mustui ja hän vaipui tietämättömyyteen. Hän menetti tajuntansa tyystin.

Sesshoumaru tunsi naamaansa kohdistuvan kuumotuksen. Käsiä vasten tuntui karheaa hiekkaa, joka vaelsi hänen rinnuksillaan, selällä ja käsivarsilla. Hän yritti korjata asentoaan, mutta jokaista ruumiinosaa tuntui koskevan. Siitä hän päätteli, ettei voinut olla kuollut. Ei voinut olla missään toisessa ulottuvuudessa, sillä silloin ei pitäisi tuntea kipua. 

Hän koitti varovasti raottaa toista silmäänsä. Jokin hyvin hyvin kirkas häikäisi ja pakotti sulkemaan silmän uudelleen. Hän yritti vaivalloisesti kääntyä kyljelleen.

Kesti hetki - hän ei lainkaan tiennyt kuinka kauan - kun hän pääsi kääntymään kyljelleen. Käsivartta särki ja päätä jomotti. Hän koitti uudelleen avata toista silmäänsä, varovasti. Hänen edessään näkyi vain silmän kantamattomiin kullankeltaista hiekkaa.

Sesshoumaru vaikeroi kipujaan ja koitti nostaa päätään, nähdäkseen paremmin ympärilleen. Pian näkökenttään ilmestyi vihertävää metsää, kallioita ja... 

"Kappas, minä kun toivon ettet koskaan heräisi." Kuului käheä ääni hänen edestään. Siinä seisoi samainen, nuhjuinen ja likainen mies, jonka kasvoilla oli halveksuva virne. Vaatteet olivat repaleiset ja kulutetut.

Sesshoumaru ei kyennyt vastaamaan. Hän muljautti silmiään vihoittelevasti. Mitä oli tapahtunut? Miksi hän oli siinä?

"Jos olisin lähtenyt ilman sinua, laivanikin olisi kunnossa. Varmasti olisi." Mies kähisi ärtyneesti.  
Sesshoumaru tutkaili ympäristöään, kuuntelematta toisen moitteita. Hänen kurkkunsa oli kuiva ja vatsa huusi nälissään. 

Sesshoumaru koetti nousta ylös kivusta huolimatta. Hänen olonsa oli heikko ja jalat eivät meinanneet totella aivojen lähettämiä käskyjä. Hän hoipersi paikoillaan, koittaen pitää tasapainoaan vakaana. 

Hiekkarantaa pyyhki kirkasvetinen meri, joka sekoittui kirkkaan siniseen taivaanrantaan. Taivas oli täysin kirkas. Aivan Sesshoumarun vierellä oli suuri ja ränsistynyt laiva, jota vasten vienot aallot paiskoivat. Se oli osittain hiekan alla, mutta ulottui meren syleilyyn.

Sesshoumaru pyöräytti silmiään. Hänen mielessään vilahteli yksittäisiä kohtauksia satamassa, laivassa ja jälleen kaiken katoaminen ympäriltä. Häntä mietitytti, kuinka hän oli selvinnyt siitä kaikesta. Mitä oikeastaan oli edes tapahtunut ja oliko Naraku pelastanut hänet karikoituneesta laivasta. Ellei hän ollut tahallaan ajanut laivaa kariin. Ja miksei hän ollut jättänyt Sesshoumarua laivaan kuolemaan?

"Mitä tapahtui?" Sesshoumaru kysyi laimealla äänellä, vilkaisten toista miestä ja taas laivaa.  
"Mitäs luulet? Ei varmasti ole kovin vaikea päätellä, ellei aivosi ole pehmentyneet siitä tällistä." Naraku vastasi piikikkäästi, kääntäen selkänsä toiselle niin, että hänen selkäänsä sonnustava rosoinen viitta kahisi.

"Joka tapauksessa, täällä minä olen taas. Jälleen kerran, tällä samaisella saarella. Siitä onkin aikaa vuosia. Vuosia ja vuosia." Naraku tuumi ääneen mietteliäästi, katsellen ympärilleen eräänlainen myönteisyys silmissään. 

"Taas?" Sesshoumaru älähti ja astui muutaman epävarman askeleen kohti Narakua.  
"Kuinka niin taas?"   
"Olen ollut täällä ennenkin. Tällä pienellä saarella, jossa ei ole mitään. Ah aivan, melkein mitään.." Naraku sanoi ja hänen silmänsä välähtivät kekseliäästi. Mitä hänen kierossa mielessä tällä kertaa pyöri? 

Sesshoumaru mietti aikaa juuri ennen kuin joutui laivaan. Häntä syytettiin jostain, mitä hän ei olisi koskaan, ikinä tehnyt. Se oli täysin järjetöntä! Ja sen takia, sen typerän syyn takia hän oli joutunut tänne. Hyvinkin monimutkaisella tavalla.

_"Hän on murhaaja! Miksette usko minua?"  
"Emme ole sanonut juuta emmekä jaata!"  
"Myönnätkö murhan?"   
"En ole tehnyt mitään murhaa!"  
"Silminnäkijöitä oli. Kiistät asian. Sinut vangitaan seuraavaa oikeudenkäyntiä varten."_

"Joko myönnät murhan?"  
"Ettekö te idiootit tajua, etten ole murhannut!" 

Se oli ennen kuulumatonta. Kuka murhaisi rakastamansa naisen, kuka murhaisi viattoman ja kauniin naisen. Naisen, jota todellakin rakastaisi tässä maailmassa eniten. Nainen, jolle koko elämänsä omistaisi ja nainen, jonka takia heittäisi henkensä.   
_  
"Tuomio on päätetty! Syytetyllä ei ole todisteita syytettä vastaan. Hän on vaarallinen ja epärehellinen. Määrään hänet vietäväksi tiedätte-kyllä-mihin!"_

Tunti sen jälkeen Sesshoumaru oli tainnutettu, sidottu ja kuljetettu saaren satamaan. Hänellä olisi ollut edessään pitkä ja tuskallinen matka viellä tuskallisempaan paikkaan. Paikkaan, jonne vaarallisimmat ja epärehellisimmät vangit vietäisiin. Saarelle, josta ei olisi pääsyä pois, koskaan. 

Tuskissaan ja tajuttomana Sesshoumaru odotti satamassa noutajaa, joka veisi tämän pahempaan kuin kuolemaan. Vielä pahmpaa oli se, että viatonta miestä syytettiin rakastajansa murhasta, jota hän ei todellakaan olisi iki maailmassa edes ajatellut.

Jotain kummallista kuitenkin tapahtui. Yksi saaren vaarallisimmista vangeista, kieroimmista ja ovelimmista, päätti toteuttaa suunnitelmansa.  
_"Minusta tulee aito merirosvo! Minä otan sen, mitä minulta otettiin joskus pois; Merirosvolaivan ja purjehdin sillä aavalle merelle, josta en enää koskaan palaa." _  
Niinpä, Naraku -niminen pelätyin vanki karkasi juuri viime hetkellä vankilasta. Hän otti Sesshoumarun mukaansa ja varasti sen, mitä häneltä oli otettu pois.

Sitä kautta Sesshoumaru pääsi vapauteen, mutta oliko sekään parempi? Hän oli ajautunut saarelle, josta tuskin koskaan löytäisi pois. Saarelle, josta tuskin löytyisi ruokaa, puhumattakaan juomasta. Hänen mielestään kuolema olisi ollut paras vaihtoehto. Hän olisi päässyt rakastettunsa luo, sinne, missä voisi olla hänen kanssa ikuisesti.

Sesshoumaru lyyhistyi puhtaaseen ja pehmeään, ihoa polttavaan rantahiekkaan. Hän ei tiennyt enää mitä tehdä tai mitä ajatella. Minne mennä tai ketä totella.  
Sitä paitsi oliko tuohon mieheen luottamista. Hän oli toisaalta päästänyt Sesshoumarun vapauteen, mutta samalla saattanut tämän todennäköiseen kuolemaan; Autiolle saarelle.

Hän vajosi hiekan syleilyyn, painoi luomensa kiinni, ja hengitti sieraimiinsa raikasta meri-ilmaa. Viileä tuuli virtasi ilmassa heitellen hiekanjyviä hänen päälleen.

Kului hetki. Pitkä ja hiljainen hetki. Vain meren kuohu ja tuuli soi korvissa. Ajatukset mylvivät mielessä, ja vatsa vaati ruokaa.

"Jahas, aiot siis jäädä siihen, makaamaan. Epätoivoista. Saattaa itsensä kuolemaan." Naraku sanoi hiljaisuuden päätteksi. Hän oli astellut Sesshoumarun vierelle ja katsoi tätä nyt ylhäältä virneikkäästi. Sesshoumaru raotti silmiään. Hän avasi suutaan, mutta tuntui, kuin sanat olisivat tarttuneet kurkkuun, eikä hän näin ollen kyennyt vastaamaan. Hän oli varmasti heikoimmassa kunnossa kuin koskaan, vailla juomaa ja ruokaa. 

Pian hänen silmiinsä vyöryi pelkkää mustaa. Mustaa, jonka välistä saattoi erottaa eri värisiä palloja. Hän yritti pyristellä näkönsä kanssa. Ei kai hän nyt kuolisi? Eikai kaikki loppuisi tähän? Toisaalta, hän rauhoittuisi. Hänet saatettaisiin ikuiseen lepoon, rakastettunsa luo. Hänen mielestään pyyhkiytyi viimeinenkin mielikuva ja täydellinen tyhjyys vallitsi hänen kehossaan.

Pian Sesshoumaru saattoi tuntea huulillaan polttavan nesteen, joka vuolaasti vaelsi pitkin hänen suunpieliään. Välistä se kiemusteli kohti leukaa, kun taas osa siitä happaman juovikkaasta nesteestä tunkeutui suoraan suuhun, valui kuivana kohti kurkkua ja sai miehen yskimään ja haukkomaan henkeä. 

Neste haisi kirpeältä ja maistui sitäkin kirpeämmältä, mikäli hän saattoi sinä tilassa mitään maistaa. Kurkun vastustusmekanismi hyökkäsi ja pakotti sylkemään nestettä suun kautta ulos. Se imelä neste tunkeutui suoraan väärään kurkunpuoliskoon ja aiheutti lähestulkoon tukehtumisvaaran. 

Hetken yskimisen ja köhimisen jälkeen seurasi pingoittunut hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Sesshoumaru veti syvään henkeä, kuin ei vieläkään uskoisi kykenevänsä saamaan happea. Hän oli nostanut toisen kätensä rintansa päälle, yrittäen tuntea kiivaan hengityksen tasaantuvan. Toisella kädellä hän piti tukea maasta. 

Vasta silloin hän ymmärsi jotakin uutta. Taivas ei ollut enää kirkkaan sininen ja aurinko ei enää loistanut korkealla häikäisten. Taivas oli kuulaan purppurainen ja aurinko oli horisontin tasolla, saaden kaiken hehkumaan kultaistaan. Jopa sinertävä aava meri oli auringon heijastuksesta kultainen, kaunis ja loputon.

Sesshoumaru tutki ympäristöä äänettömästi hämmennyksen kare silmissään. Hän koitti tiedoittaa olinpaikkansa ja tulkita aikaa, joka uhkaavasti näytti liikkuvan kohti myöhäistä iltaa.

Etsivät silmät siirtyivät taivaankannelta maahan. Pitkät ja taipuisat heinät olivat litistyneet maata vasten painaumien aiheuttamana. Pian hänen utelias katse kohosi jälleen ylemmäs hänen vierelleen, hieman yläviistoon. Siinä aivan hänen edessään, polvillaan oli sama mies. Sama nuhjuinen ja hyvin varman näköinen mies. Vieno virne kasvoillaan ja tumman ruskeat silmät ammollaan. Hänen kädessään oli pullo. Hyvin kurvikas ja muotoiltu, mullan ja sakan peitossa oleva pullo.

Mustahiuksinen mies naurahti hiljaa, nytkäyttäen päätään hieman sivulle. Hänen silmiensä vierelle muotoutui muutama ryppy, jotka kertoivat ehkä miehen menneisyydestä, hänen elämän kokemuksistaan, ehkä hänen taidoistaan tai taipumuksistaan. Ehkä hänen heikkouksistaan tai sitten ne eivät kertoneet mistään. Poskille oli kohonnut pieni puna, jota sonnusti virneen aiheuttamat juovat.

Hän heilautti pulloa kädessään kohti Sesshoumarua, raottaen suutaan.  
"Maistuuko?"  
Sesshoumaru antoi itselleen aikaa miettiä. Oliko hän jälleen menettänyt tajuntansa. Vai oliko hän vasta herännyt todellisuuteen pitkästä ja piinaavasta painajaisesta. Voisiko hän vasta nyt olla siinä todellisuudessa, joka oli hämärtynyt hänen muististaan liian pitkän unen aiheuttamana.

Pian hänen mieleensä muistui se kirje. Kirje, jota hän kantoi mukanaan. Jonka hän oli saanut menetetyltä rakastajaltaan. Se arvokkain asia, mitä hänellä oli ollut, sitten Rinin kuoleman.

Epävarmat ja tärisevät kädet käpelöivät nyt taskuja, joita ei tarjolla valitettavasti ollut kuin kaksin kappalein. Mistään ei kuulunut rapinaa tai tuntunut minkäänlaista viitettä rypistyneeseen pergamenttikääröön. Oliko se todellakin ollut unta, kaikki se?

"Missä se on?" Sesshoumaru kuuli huuliltaan karkaavan hätäisen inahduksen. Hän tunnusteli maata ympärillään, hakien viiveisellä katseellaan ympäristöstä rappeutunutta, kulahtaneen keltaista kääröä, jota sonnusti punainen, silkkinen nauha.  
"Mitä sinä hourit? Ota tästä. Aitoa rommia. Valitettavasti en muista vuosikertaa, mutta sen on pakko olla vanhaa, sillä.." Mustahiuksinen mies selitti, naurahdellen välillä.  
".. Sillä minä en muista." Hän jatkoi ja tuntui jättävän lauseensa tahallaan avoimeksi. Hän ei tuntunut tajuavan Sesshoumarun tilannetta. Tai sitten Sesshoumaru ei tajunnut tilannetta.

Narakun kasvoilla oli pehmenynyt ilme. Se ei ollut enää sama, tiukka ja virneikäs.Hänen poskillaan oli yhä myönteinen puna, jota ei aikaisemmin ollut näkynyt hänen kalpeilla kasvoillaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat kirkkaat ja eläväiset. Aivan erilaiset, kun mitä Sesshoumaru aijemmasta muisti.

"Niin tosiaan, tätäkö sinä tarkoitat..." Tummempi mies näytti muistavan jotakin, sillä hän laski pullon maahan. Hän kaivoi povitaskustaan ruttuisen pergamenttikäärön jonka ympärillä oli punainen, silkkinen nauha. 

Sesshoumarun silmät laajenivat. Samassa hänestä tuntui, kun kaikki hänen muistinsa rippeet olisivat palanneet mieleen ja loksahtaneet paikoilleen. Kuin pikakelauksena kaikki viimeaikaiset tapahtumat pyörivät hänen silmien edestään vilauksella, kunnes pysähtyi tähän paikkaan. Autiolle saarelle, jota ympäröi kullan keltainen, puhdas rantahiekka, vihreä metsä ja loputtomiin kantautuva, syvänsininen meri.

Sesshoumaru ojensi kätensä ja nappasi Narakun kädestä käärön, kuin se olisi ollut elämääkin arvokkaampi esine. Hän puristi käärön lähes ryttyyn nyrkissään ja mulkaisi Narakua vihoittelevasti. Hän alkoi paikantaa itseään ja herätä siitä tietämättömyyden tilasta, joka hänen kehossaan ja mielessään oli vielä hetki sitten vallinnut.

Naraku tuijotti toista hetken harottavilla, mutta yhä terävillä silmillään. Hän nappasi maasta yhdellä ronskilla käden heilautuksella kurvikkaan pullon, jonka hetki sitten oli siihen laskenut. Hän ojensi pullon suun huulilleen ja nieli tunkkaisen väristä ja voimakkaan hajuista nestettä.

Pullon laskeuduttua käden hitaasta liikkeestä pois suulta, hänen irvistävät kasvot paljastuivat. Hän hengähti raskaasti ja levitti kasvoilleen yhä leveämmän hymyn. Puna hänen poskillaan näytti kirkastuvan ja katseen terävyys pehmentyvän.

"Muuten.. Siinä oli aika .." Naraku aloitti, mutta hänen lauseensa keskeytyi hänen tyrskähdykseen.  
".. Herkkää.. Niin juuri, herkkää tekstiä." Hän jatkoi hillittyään naurunsa ja tyrskähti uudelleen.

Sesshoumaru seurasi, kuinka kurvikas pullo liikkui jälleen kohti mustahiuksisen miehen avonaista suuta ja valutti nestettään hänen kurkkuunsa. Sen seurauksena mies irvisti jälleen, jokseenkin nautinnollisella tavalla.

Sesshoumaru tyytyi tuhahtamaan. Häntä ärsytti suunnattomasti miehen käytös. Ei pelkästään lyhyessä ajassa muuttunut asenne, vaan myös se, että hän oli kehdannut varastaa Sesshoumarun omaisuutta ja vielä lukea sitä.

"Ei hätää. En ymmärtänyt kaikkea. Osaan lukea vain vokaaleja, vankilassa konsonantit unohtui." Naraku ratkesi jälleen railakkaaseen nauruun. Ilmeisesti hän laski leikkiä, huomatessaan Sesshoumarun epäröivän ilmeen.

Ei hän aikaisemmin ollut laskenut leikkiä. Ei hän aikaisemmin ollut selittänyt niin paljon, näyttänyt niin onnelliselta niissä olotiloissa ja tarjonnut vielä juomaansakin Sesshoumarulle. Rommilla täytyi olla asiaan suurikin osuus.

Vaikka Sesshoumarua heikotti, päätä jomotti, vatsa vaati ruokaa ja keho lepoa, siltikään hän ei kyennyt hankkimaan mitään niistä. Siltikään hän ei halunnut ottaa vastaan tuota Narakun ihmejuomaa, jolla näytti olevan ainakin hetkellisesti myönteinen vaikutelma. Aikoiko hän todellakin elää pelkällä rommillaan, mistä lie senkään saanut.

Naraku nautiskeli lähes kiduttavan hyvällä tuulella juomaansa ja sai Sesshoumarun miettimään kahdesti.  
"Ota vain, se on täysin puhdashta vaikka onkin maannut maan alla ties kuinka kauan." Naraku selitti sammaltavalla äänellä, tarjoten pulloa taas Sesshoumarua kohti.

Itse asiassa se oli jo kolmas spullo. Erään suuren ja rehevän puun alla oli syvä kuoppa, jossa oli tusinoittain mullan likaamia rommipulloja. Sesshoumaru mietti, oliko Naraku kaivanut itselleen valmiin haudan siihen puun alle. Kun hänelle olikin selvinnyt, että hän selviytyy saarelta, oli hän kätkenyt rommivarastonsa piiloon, odottamaan seuraavaa kertaa.

Sesshoumaru nyökkäsi hieman ja ojensi kättään pullon suuntaan. Naraku tyrkkäsi pullon hänen käteensä. Sesshoumaru nuuskaisi sen suuta ja irvisti pahalle hajulle. Hän ei ollut tottunut juomaan mitään niin vastenmielisen hajusta. Hänen tapoihinsa kuului nauttia kotimaista viskiä tai viiniä, ei vanhaa, käynyttä ja mullan hautomaa rommia.

Rohkeasti hän kohotti pullon suulleen ja antoi nesteen virrata kurkkuunsa. Polttava tunne valtasi hänen kurkkunsa. Hän tunsi, kun se pikku hiljaa virtasi hänen vatsaansa kohti.

Sesshoumarun vatsa ja kurkku vaati nestettä lisää, eikä hän pian kyennyt hallitsemaan itseään. Hän maiskutteli rommia suussaan ja alkoi jopa tottua sen makuun. Pieni, mutta sitäkin arvokkaampi pergamenttikäärö taisi unohtua sillä hetkellä Sesshoumarun taskuun turvaan. Sille hän ehtisi antaa myöhemminkin huomiota.

"No, no miltä, maistuu?" Naraku uteli.  
"Laimeaa.." Sesshoumaru nyrpisti nenäänsä, katsomattakaan toista.  
"Kyllä siihen tottuu. Sitäpaitsi, paremman puutteessa se menee." Naraku naurahti ja nosti viereltään toisen pullon, avaten sen korkin. Moiskahdus kaikui ilmassa ja korkki lennähti maahan, hänen vierelleen.

Naraku liikkui levottomasti, rallatellen kovaan ääneen paikoillaan. Hän oli nähtävästi Sesshoumarun tajuttomuuden aikana sytyttänyt kokon ja kerännyt kasan puita, joilla pitää tulta yllä.

Vasta sillä hetkellä Sesshoumarun mieleen juolahti ajatus; Mitä jos Naraku oli kantanut hänet siihen, sytyttänyt nuotion ja suunnitellut grillaavan miehen hengiltä. Sitten hän olisi voinut nauttia tuskaista lihaa ja pysyä kauemmin hengissä sillä typerällä saarella. Mutta miksei Naraku sitten olisikaan grillannut häntä? Miksi hän kaatoi rommia Sesshoumarun suuhun, saaden tämän tokenemaan tietämättömyyden tilasta.

Tai ehkä hän oli nauttinut liikaa rommia, eikä halunnutkaan viettää sitä iltaa yksin. Ehkä hän grillaisi miehen hengiltä jonain toisena iltana, kun Sesshoumaru olisi huonoimmassa hapessa, heikoimmassa kunnossa.

Hän ei halunnut ajatella asioita juuri sillä hetkellä, vaan kiinnitti huomionsa rommiin. Hän joi ahnaasti litkua janoonsa ja osittain nälkäänsäkin. Naraku hymyili virneikkäästi. Hän oli selvästi tyytyväinen saavutukseensa.

Hetket kuluivat hitaasti, nuotion roihutessa ja nuollessa ilmaa. Auringon laskiessa yhä alemmaksi meren taakse. Puiden varjot sekoittuivat yön laskevaan synkkyyteen. Pian ainoana valon lähteenä oli taivaalla loistavat miljoonat tähdet, ammollaan loistava kuu ja hehkuvat liekit.

Sesshoumarun mieli alkoi myöntyä siihen hetkeen. Hän ei enää jaksanut ajatella epätodennäköistä selviytymistään. Surkeaa kohtaloaan tai sitäkin ankeampaa menneisyyttään. 

"No joko sinä tahdot kertoa tuosta arvokkaasta rullasta, joka näyttää olevan sinulle varsin... Varsin tärkeä?" Naraku kysyi uteliaasti.  
"Tajusitko sinä todella mitä siinä luki?" Sesshoumaru heitti vastavuoroisesti kysymyksen.  
"En tiedä. En kai. En ole lukenut kuin omia karttojani siinä surkeassa sellissä. Olen suunnitellut tätä pakoretkeä jo vuosia. Vihdoin minulla oli mahdollisuus toteuttaa se."  
"Vai niin, mitä varten sinä sitten olit sillä saarella. Siellä selleissä?"  
"Sinä ei todella tahdo tietää, eikä sillä, en minä kertoisikaan. Voin vain antaa vihjeen--" Naraku joi pullostaan sievoisen suullisen ja nieli juoman vaivatta, kunnes jatkoi:  
"Olen kiero ja viisas, nuori, mutta elämää kokenut. Aito merirosvo ikään." Hän vastasi ylpeästi, suunnaten kirkkaat, tulessa loistavat silmänsä Sesshoumaruun.  
"Vai niin."

Hetken hiljaisuus laskeutui taas kahden miehen välille. Vain raskaat hengitykset ja juoman aiheuttamat nielaisut toivat ääntä hiljaisuuteen. Jostain hyvin kaukaa, ehkä saaren sisäsopukoista kuului hiljainen linnun laulu. Se oli soinnukas ja erikoinen, sellainen, jota Sesshoumaru ei ollut eläissään kuullut.

Väsymys alkoi pakottaa raskaat silmäluomet kiinni. Sesshoumaru rojahti selälleen maahan, pidellen pulloaan visusti kädessään. Hänen järkensä ei pystynyt käsittelemään, monesko pullo hänellä oli jo hallussaan.

Joku pakonomainen tarve käski Sesshoumarua vihdoin avautumaan. Kertomaan sille niljakkaalle miehelle, mitä hänen elämänsä oli viimeaikoina häntä kohdellut. Sitä ennen hän halusi kuitenkin selvyyttä muutamiin asioihin.  
"Mitä varten otit minut satamasta mukaasi. En usko, että silkasta pelastamisen halusta?"  
"En, minä en ikinä pelastaisi ketään, paitsi tietenkin itseni." Hän sanoi ovelan myönteisellä äänellä, laskeutuen itsekkin nurmikon syleilyyn.  
"Minä olen aito merirosvo ja selviydyn itsekkin merellä, mutta tarvitsin sinua. Tarvitsin sinua siihen asti, kun luulin sinun olevan surkea ja pelastuksen haluinen. Kuvittelin sinusta olevan apua, mutta sinä osoituitkin matkani esteeksi, suoranaiseksi riesaksi." Hän vastasi nyt paljon viileämmin.

Sesshoumaru mietti hetken ja sulki silmänsä. Hän joi rommia, jonka maku alkoi jo tuntua liiankin tutulta. Ehkä jopa hyvältä, sillä hänellä ei ollut saatavlilla muutakaan.

"Entä mistä sinä tiesit minun tarvitsevan apua. Tai haluavan pelastusta?" Sesshoumaru jatkoi kyselyään.  
"Satamassa harvoin näkee niin surkean ja apean oloista rohjaketta. Ja vielä täysin tajuttomana, sidottuna, aivan muiden armoilla."  
"En olisi ollut tajuton, ellei --"  
"Ellet olisi ollut pidätetty. Ellei elämä olisi kohdellut sinua kuin risaista rättiä. " Naraku vastasi tietävästi. Sesshoumaru kääntyi kyljelleen, tuijottaen toista kysyvästi. Mistä hän tiesi? Vai näkyikö se niin selvästi?

"No kerrohan hyvä mies, miksi elämäsi on luistanut raiteiltaan?" Naraku kysyi, saatuaan kurkusta alas taas yhden suullisen rommia. Sesshoumarua ihmetytti yhä enemmän, kuinka tuo niljake saattoi puhutella häntä niinkin arvostavasti. Tai mitä varten he ylipäätään keskustelivat keskenään. Hän päätti kuitenkin vastata, sillä niin heikossa kunnossa kun hän tunsi olevansakin, ei häntä huvittanut sotkeutua enää minkäänlaisiin ristiriitoihin. Rommin vaikutus pehmensi hänen mieltään ja alkoi olla jo hieman parempi. Päässä alkoi pyöriä ja kehossa tuntui kutkuttava mielihyvän tunne, joka tuntui kiertävän ruumiin kaikkia jäseniä. 

"Tai odotas, osaan melkein arvata." Naraku aloitti ja loi palavan katseen Sesshoumaruun.  
"Menetit jotain hyvin tärkeää ja jouduit vielä viattomana vastaamaan seurauksista?" Narakun suunpielet kohosivat ovelaan hymyyn.

Sesshoumaru ei kyennyt kuin tuijottamaan toista ilmeettömästi. Naraku kävi koko ajan yhä arvoituksellisemmaksi.  
"No tuskin minun sitten tarvitsee selittää, kerran näytät tuntevan elämäni vaiheet varsin hyvin." Sesshoumaru vastasi viileästi. Silti hänen sisällään kuohui uteliaisuus ja hämmennys, jonka Naraku saattoi aavistaakkin. 

Naraku virnisti ovelasti, kääntäen katseen tuhannen välkkeen tähdittämälle taivaalle.

** jatko **

Sesshoumaru seurasi esimerkkiä perässä; Hän kohotti hieman haparoivan katseensa taivaalle. Se oli kuin katto, johon oli maalattu miljoonia kirkkaita tähtiä vierivierelle. Sesshoumaru ei enää tiennyt, tekikö hänen mieli sittenkään kertoa yhtikäs mitään Narakulle, sillä Naraku tuntui jo aavistavan tai tietävän yhtä sun toista. 

Tuli oli laantunut lähes olemattomaksi, eikä lähistöltä kuulunut pienintäkään ääntä, vain kahden miehen raskas ja rohiseva hengitys, sekä meren vaisu solina, joka kantautui jostakin hyvin kaukaa, vaikka meri sijaitsikin aivan vierellä.

Vienot aallot paiskautuivat hennosti laivanhylkyä vasten.  
"Kuinka pahasti laivan kävi?" Sesshoumaru kysyi rauhallisesti, vaikka tosiasiassa hän tiesi kyllä suurin piirtein laivan surullisen kohtalon.  
"Kai sen sanomattakin näkee", Naraku aloitti hieman painavalla äänellä, "että laiva on elänyt lyhyen elämänsä loppuun."

Sesshoumarua huvitti, sillä Naraku totta tosiaan piti laivoja elävinä. Ehkä hänen epäantoisa, pitkäveteinen ja ennenkaikkea yksinäinen elämä oli opettanut hänet keskustelemaan ja jakamaan tunteitaan laivojen kanssa.

"Mutta minäpä en siltikään luovuta, sydämeni kuuluu merelle, keskelle aavaa ja loputonta", Naraku ojensi kätensä, nappasi rommipullostaan kiinni ja kumosi jälleen suullisen rommmia kurkkuunsa. Hän pyyhki suunpielet hihaansa, laski pullon maasta ja raotti suutaan jatkaakseen.

"Toisaalta.. Olen miettinyt, että täällä saarella elämä ei kyllä ole hassunpaa – mikäli seuraa löytyy." Narakun kummallinen katse siirtyi vihdoin taivaasta Sesshoumarun kellertävän kirkkaisiin silmiin.  
Narakun toinen suunpieli kohosi ovelaan hymyyn.  
"Vai mitä virkat?"  
"No enpä tiedä", Sesshoumaru aloitti miettivästi. Hän kuitenkin sulki suunsa pian. Muistot Rinistä, hänen entisestä onnellisesta elämästään palasi vilahdukselta hänen mieleensä. Ne tuntuivat yhä tuskallisemmilta ja kaukaisemmilta kuin koskaan.

Siitä hetkestä lähtien Sesshoumaru piti mielessään, että asiat enää eivät voisi olla pahemmin, tai ehkä voisivatkin, mutta täällä ne eivät enää voisi olla huonommin. Sitäpaitsi, jos hän haluaisi takaisin saarelle, josta tänne oli eksynytkin, hän todennäköisesti joutuisi syyttömänä kärsimään vankilatuomion.

"Ei kai tämä nyt niin tuskallista kai ole", Sesshoumaru vastasi, huomatessaan Narakun kärsivällisen ja odottavan katseen.  
Narakun kasvoille nousi yhä vain leveämpi hymy. Rommin aiheuttama puna kasvoilla tuntui syventyvän ja hänen katseensa tuntui hyvin kekseliäältä ja jopa innostuneelta.  
"Sitä minäkin ystäväin. Minäpä näytän sinulle jotakin." Naraku sopersi innoissaan, mutta hillitysti. Hän koitti haparoiden nousta seisomaan ja ensimmäisellä yrityksellä tyri varsin taidokkaasti; Hän kaatui polvilleen ja onnistui siinä sivussa kaatamaan pullonsakkin, josta ehti valua maahan huima määrä sakeaa nestettä.

Sesshoumaru tyrskähti ja koitti sitten itsekkin nousta ylös. Hän sentään suoriutui tehtävästi kunnioitettavan hyvin, lukuunottamatta paria horjahdusta.

Tummahiuksinen mies vilkaisi mielenkiintoisella tavalla toista ja kiirehti nappaamaan Sesshoumarun kädestä.  
"Jo mennään."

Sesshoumaru ei siinä mielentilassa tullut edes miettineeksi, mihin toinen saattaisi häntä johdattaa.  
Hän vain kulki perässä ja tutkaili silmän ohi sumeasti vilahtelevia maisemia.  
Pian hänen rannettan alkoi kivistää ja hän tajusi Narakun yhä puristavan hänen rannettaan ehkä liiankin tiukalla otteella.

"Tuotah-" Sesshoumaru oli aloittaa, mutta Narakun äkillinen pysähdys ja syvä huokaus sai hänet hiljenemään. He olivat saapuneet tajuttoman pitkältätuntuvan matkan päätteeksi laivan hylylle. Se nojasi rantaa vasten, takanaan musta yötaivas ja kirkkaat tähdet.  
"Eikö olekkin kaunis?" Naraku hengähti ja tuijotti lumoutuneena hylkyä edessään. 

Sesshoumaru vilkaisi vierellään olijaa kummissaan. Mitä kaunista hän saattoikaan nähdä tuossa? "Joo, onhan se", Sesshoumaru sanoi ontosi, ja ihan vain siksi, että saisi Narakun pidettyä kohtuullisella tuulella. Tämä kun ei ollut kiva sinä kylmänä, itsekkäänä ja ylimielisenä omana itsenään.

"Mainiota, mennään sitten." Naraku puristi hetken Sesshoumarun kättä ja lähti sitten tarpomaan kohti laivaa. Hänen äänensä oli aavistuksen kovempi, aivan kuin hän olisi palannut taas hetkeksi maanpinnalle.

Musta tukka hulmusi ilmassa, kun mies asteli kohti laivan hylkyä, raahaten perässään Sesshoumarua, lievästi hämmentynyttä ja hoipertelevaa vaaleaverikköä.

Laivan kostean mätä haju levisi ilmaan, kun he lähestyivät sitä. Naraku alkoi käyttäytyä yhä vaan kummallisemmin, mitä lähempänä paattiaan oli. Hän kiersi laivan toiselle puolelle ja näytti reittiä laivan päälle. Hän kipusi laivan keulaa pitkin ylös, liukastellen aina välillä.

Laiva oli sieltä täältä rikkoutunut peräpää oli kokonaan osissa.  
Naraku kapusi sievoisen matkan, kunnes vihdoin saavutti jonkin melko pienen rikkoutuman.  
Kun Sesshoumaru vihdoin kapusi suurinpiirtein laivan puoleenväliin, hänen silmiensä eteen avautui vain mustan varjon peitossa uiva rako. Laivan kyljessä oli rikkoutunut kohta, josta pääsisi ehkä hyvällä tuurilla kipuamaan sisään laivaan. Olikin sitten ihan eri asia, kuka niin tekisi.

"Noniin, menenkö minä ensin?" Naraku kysyi, virnistäen pienesti. Sesshoumarun silmät laajenivat ja hän tuijotti hetken kysyvästi miestä edessään.  
"Etkai sinä ole tosissasi?"   
"Tottakai minä olen tosissani! Mitä sinä oikein luulit?" Naraku naurahti kuivasti ja taputti vaaleaverikön selkää kannustavasti.  
"Senkuns hyppäät sisään", Naraku aloitti rauhallisella äänellä, "ja näät sen sisäisen kauneuden. Mennään sitten yhdessä." Naraku lopetti lauseensa ja kietoi kätensä Sesshoumarun lantion ympräille. Mies hänen otteessaan räpiköi irti, mutta Naraku ehti jo tuuppia heidät kummatkin rikkoutuneesta reijästä läpi.

Se pudotus, mikä tosiasiassa oli hyvinkin lyhyt, tuntui Sesshoumarusta loputtomalta. Hän tunsi yhä voimakkaat käsivarret lantionsa ympärillä ja hiljaisen hengityksen niskassaan. Jokin kumahti hänen vatsassaan. Jonkin käski häntä hengähtämään, jottei hänen happensa loppuisi kesken. Jokin käski häntä liikahtamaan yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.

Pian hän tunsi rämähdyksen, kovan puisen maan ja käsien vetäytyvän ympäriltään. Hän tunsi aivan, kuin olisi menettänyt jotain suurta ja tärkeää. 

"No ystäväin, ei ole aikaa hukattavaksi." Narakun ääni kuului jostain pimeästä. Sesshoumaru uskaltautui raottamaan toista silmäänsä. Siltikään hän ei nähnyt kuin mustaa. Hetken hän ehti pelästyä, että oli tullut sokeaksi. Kuin shokinomaisessa tilassa hän nousi ylös ja avasi kummatkin silmänsä, pyöri ympyrää ja etsi kohdetta, jonka voisi pimeydessä erottaa.

Hänen huojennuksekseen hän pian näki edessään laivan rikkoutuneista raoista tulvivaa tähtien valoa. Pian hän erotti myös selvän hahmon pimeyden keskeltä. Hahmo lähestyi ja seisoi pian aivan hänen edessään. Jälleen Sesshoumarusta tuntui, kuin jokin terävä olisi viiltänyt hänen sisälleen miljoonia haavoja.

Hahmo tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja lähti johdattamaan pimeässä. Sesshoumaru seurasi häntä vaiti.

Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, kun he saapuivat yhteen niistä lukuisista pimeistä huoneista. Tänne oli kuitenkin langennut aavistuksen muita enemmän valoa. Siinä valossa saattoi hämärästi hahmoittaa lipaston ja kapean sängyn.

Sesshoumaru ei voinut millään arvata, minkä ihmeen takia Naraku oli tuonut hänet tänne. Mikä ihme täällä oli muka niin kaunista. Sesshoumarun ajatukset katkesivat kuin seinään, kun hän tunsi lujan riuhtaisun. Naraku käänsi hänet ympäri ja sillä samaisella sekunnilla hän oli jo painanut lämpimän kosteat huulet Sesshoumarun huulia vasten. Hän näykki nälkäisesti ja samalla silitteli intohimoisesti vaalean miehen niskaa.

Se hetki tuntui unelta tai kuumehourteiselta näyltä. Hän ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi, että Naraku suutelisi häntä. Miljoonat perhoset tuntuivat lehahtaneen lentoon hänen vatsassaan ja pyristelivät ulos. Samassa Sesshoumaru kuitenkin tajusi tilanteen.

Hämmentyneenä hän tuuppasi Narakun kauemmas ja siinä samassa kompastui johonkin, kaatuen takamukselleen maahan. Narakun kuiva naurahdus raikui hetken huoneessa. Se ei ollut kuitenkaan lainkaan ivallinen, niinkuin yleensä. Se oli huvittuneisuuden ja hämmennyksen sekainen naurahdus.

"Mitä sinä nyt?" Sesshoumaru kysyi hengästyneenä, aivan kuin olisi juossut vastikään lukuisia kilometrejä pakoon jotakin. Naraku astui askeleen lähemmäksi, samalla hänen korko kopsahti maahan ja kumahdus kaikui taas vienon hetken huoneessa. 

"Kyllä minä tiedän mitä sinä haluat, näen sen sinun silmistäsi." Naraku sanoi kiihkeästi. Hän tuntui taas aivan eri ihmiseltä, kuin hetki sitten. Hän lähestyi toisen, kolmannen ja vielä neljännenkin askeleen lähemmäksi Sesshoumarua, kunnes pysähtyi aivan tämän eteen, tämän yläpuolelle.

Hän laskeutui polvilleen ja eittämättä – oli se sitten tahallista tai ei – Narakun polvi asettui hyvin lähelle, ellei kiinni Sesshoumarun haaroja. Toinen polvi osui maahan ja hän istui Sesshoumarun toisella, holtittomasti haaralleen asettuneella jalalla.

Naraku liu´utti vakaat kätensä olkien päältä kohti yläselkää ja taas niskaa. Hän ojensi kasvonsa kohti toisen kaulaa ja suuteli sitä ensin hellästi. Sesshoumaru ei enää kyennyt liikkumaan. Narakun polvi liikahti hänen kieltämättä herkimmällä alueella, koskien sitä selvemmin. Sesshoumaru vavahti ja pidätti hämmennyksen ja nautinnon sekaista äännähdystä vielä sisällään. 

Naraku näykki hiljaa hänen kaulaansa ja silitti kynsillään hänen niskassaan sijaitsevaa kuoppaa, joka sai hänet vapisemaan yhä ankarammin. Hänen suustaan purkautui vihdoin kiihkon ja halun ulvahdus.

Naraku jatkoi leikittelyä, ujutti kätensä Sesshoumarun paidan alle ja kosketteli kylmillä käsillään tämän kiinteää vatsaa ja värähteleviä lihaksia. Sesshoumaru laski päänsä Narakun olalle japuristi hampaansa hänen iholleen, joka oli paljastunut repaleisesta kohdasta. Suolainen maku väljyi hänen suuhunsa ja Narakun ominaistuoksu lehahti hänen sieraimiinsa. Siinä oli aste sekottunut selvästi kiihkeyttä.

Naraku laski hitaasti Sesshoumarun paidan alas ja siirsi kätensä vastavuoroisesti koskettelemaan hänen selkäänsä. Hänen toinen kätensä vaelsi uhkaavasti kohti hänen alavatsaa ja housujen reunusta. Sesshoumaru karjaisi kauhuissaan. Mitä hittoa hän oikein teki.  
Samalla jokin kummallinen mielihyvän tunne kiiri hänen sisuksiinsa ja pakotti hänet jatkamaan leikkiä, johon Naraku osittain oli hänet pakottanut.

Varovasti ja epävarmasti Sesshoumaru tarttui Narakun paitaan ja puristi sitä käsissään hetken. Pian hän siirsi sen helmaa varovasti ylöspäin ja koitti vetää sitä pois Narakun päältä. Naraku naurahti kepeästi ja kiskoi viitanomaisen takkinsa päältään yhdellä riuhtaisulla.

Sesshoumaru hymyili pienesti ja vihdoin veti paidan Narakun yltä. Hänen katseensa vaelsi tähtien tuikkeen valaisemalla vatsalla. Navasta alaspäin lähtevät tummat karvat olivat jotakin, joka sai Sesshoumarun lähes kiljaisemaan halusta.

Naraku suuteli toisen otsaa kutsuvasti, nappasi jälleen Sesshoumarun ranteesta ja riuhtaisi tämän ylös. Hän veti Sesshoumarun itseään vasten ja suuteli tätä yhä vain kiihkeämmin, halukkaammin ja anovammin. Sesshoumaru saattoi tuntea jotakin kovaa ja kovasti esille pyrkivää kohoumaa Narakun etumuksella. Se sai hänet ensin hämmentymään, mutta loppujenlopuksi vain hymyilemään leveämmin ja itsevarmemmin.

Naraku heilautti toista hieman vasemmalle ja kaatoi hänet sängylle, asettuen hänen päälleen. Hän kiehnäsi Sesshoumarua vasten ja suuteli tämän vatsaa ja rintalihaksia. Hän hengitti tiheästi.

Kieli vaelsi Sesshoumarun vatsan sopukoilla, lähestyen alavatsaa. Hän oli kuin toisessa maailmassa. Toisaalta hän ei tajunnut mitään ympäröivästä maailmasta, vain sen nautinnon tunteen, jonka Naraku hänelle tuotti. Toisaalta hän tajusi liiankin hyvin mitä oli tapahtumaisillaan ja häntä hävetti ja kuvotti samanaikaisesti.

Naraku maisteli jo Sesshoumarun alavatsaa, siirtäen hieman tämän housuja syrjään. Sesshoumaru tuli yhä vain tietoisemmaksi siitä, kuinka hänen elimensä tykytti ja tahtoi vapaaksi, irti puristuksesta ja jännittyneisyydestä. Siltikin se tuntui kuvottavalta, olihan Naraku mies.

Sesshoumaru ei voinut kieltää, kuinka hänen seksielämänsä oli Rinin aikaan kukoistanut. Rin osasi tehdä hänet onnellisimmaksi mieheksi, Rin osasi viedä hänet seitsemänteen taivaaseen ja hän osasi saattaa Sesshoumarun lähes kuolemaan mielihyvästä. Mutta voisiko mies saada jotakin sellaista aikaan. Sitä ei Sesshoumaru uskonut, vaikka halu ja kiihko olivat nyt kovimmillaan kuin pitkiin aikoihin. 

Sesshoumaru heräsi jälleen hieman todellisuuteen, tuntien housunsa laskeutuvan jo polvienkohdalla yhä alemmas ja alemmas. Narakun huokailu sai hänet nauttimaan, Narakun kosketus ja kuiskutus, mutta silti...

"EI! En minä voi! Olet mies! Ei ei ei !" Sesshoumaru huusi ja kavahti taakseppäin istumaan. Naraku oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Hänen lautasenkokoiseksi laajenneet silmät tuijottivat hämmennyksen ja pettymyksen täyttyneinä edessään istuvaa, kauhuissaan olevaa miestä.  
"Minä en.. En voi.. "  
"Ja mikset muka voisi? Kuka täällä on, mitä voisi tapahtua, kuka saisi tietää? Luuletko vielä näkeväsi ulkomaailmaa, kun olet tuollaisessa jamassa ja tällaisella saarella?"

Narakun sanat puistattivat häntä yhä enemmän. Toisaalta, mitä hänellä olisi hävittävänä.  
Sesshoumaru tiesi, että jos pimeässä olisi nähnyt jotakin, hänen kasvonsa olisivat kirkuneet punasta.

"Nokun... Minä en ole ennen-"  
"Minä tiedän sen, mutta mitä sitten?" Naraku keskeytti hänet jo hieman rauhoittavalla äänellä.   
"Minä.. Minä en tiedä.." Sesshoumaru hengähti kärsivästi ja rentoutui hieman.

"Noniin. Älä sitten hätäile. Sitäpaitsi, meillä ei ole mihinkään kiire.." Naraku kuiskasi hiljaa, lähestyen Sesshoumarua kontillaan. Hänen housujensa etumus hipoi kiusallisesti Sesshoumarun jalkaa, samalla, kun hän suuteli rauhallisesti toista.

Hänen huulensa laskeutiivat jälleen vastan kautta alemmas ja alemmas, nyt vain aavistuksen kiirehtien. Pian hän oli navan seutuvilla ja kiusasi kielellään Sesshoumarun navan alta ja siirtyi pian hänen sisäreisilleen. Siinä vaiheessa Sesshoumaru ei voinut pidätellä karjahteluita, jotka purkautuivat väkisin hänen sisältään. 

Hänen lantionsa kohoili kuin automaattisesti ja hänen kätensä laskeutuivat Narakun päälaelle, hieroen tämän mustia hiussuortuvia raivoikkaalla voimalla.   
"Äläh... Älä viitsi tehdä noin.." Sesshoumaru änkytti ja haukkoi henkeään, kiemurrellen nautinnon ja tuskan välimailla.  
"Ai miten, tarkoitatko että minun täytyy lopettaa?" Naraku lausui viattoman pettyneellä äänellä ja kohotti päänsä katsomaan Sesshoumarua.  
"Ei-eih.. Älä vain... Älä lopeta.."  
"Hm.. En ajatellutkaan." Naraku vastasi ovelan rauhallisesti. Vaikka hänen äänensä olikin rauhallinen ja mitäänsanomaton, silti Sesshoumaru tiesi varmasti vähintäänkin yhtä hyvin kuin hän itse, kuinka hänkin kieri halun ja kiihkon tuskissa.

Naraku laski taas päänsä, ja tälläkertaa hänen kielensä koskettikin ei vain sisäreisiä ja alavatsaa, vaan myös hänen elimensä päätä. Kosketus oli niin piinallisen nopea ja huomaamaton, että sitä hädin tuskin tunsi.

Sesshoumarusta tuntui, ettei hän kestäisi enää yhtä kosketusta kauempaa. Narakukin taisi huomata asian ja nosti jälleen silmänsä tuijottamaan Sesshoumarua.  
"Haluatko tuntea jotakin vielä-"   
"Eiei, älä lopeta juuri nyt. Älä viitsi ... Kiusata.." Sesshoumaru tarttui Narakun päästä ja koitti siirtää sitä alemmaksi, kohti miehyyttään.   
Naraku ei vastustellut, vaan ujutti sen koko pituudeltaan suuhunsa ja leikitteli sillä, kuin lapsi tikkukaramellilla konsanaan. Sesshoumaru ulvoi nautinnosta ja puristi käsiään yhä tiiviimmin Narakun hiuksien ympärille, samalla kiemurrellen tämän alla. Hänen lantionsa liikehti aivan itsekseen, eikä totellut lainkaan Sesshoumarun käskyjä, ei sillä, että yhtikäs mikään muukaan ruuminosa tai äännähdys olisi.

"Minä en tee väärin.. Minä en tee väärin... Minä.. Minä en tee", Sesshoumaru hoki itsekseen, ja hänen äänensä voimistui vain kerta kerraltaan, "En tee v-ä-ä-r-i-n!" Viimeisen sanan kohdalla, hän tunsi, kuin hänen kehonsa olisi surkastunut, kaikki veri olisi roiskunut irti hänen kehostaan, kuin hän olisi lyyhistynyt kasaan. Käsittämätön rauhallisuuden ja nautinnontunne valui hänen jokaiseen ruumiinosaansa, etenkin hänen aivoihinsa, jotka tuntuivat turtuvan nautinnon aiheuttamasta aineesta. Hänen vartalonsa värähteli hiljaa ja koko laiva tuntui kaikuvan yhä hänen huohotustaan ja ulvontaa.

Naraku irroitti otteensa hänen elimestään ja hymyili leveästi, kirkkailla silmillään Sesshoumarulle.  
"Sinä olet mahtava", Naraku kuiskasi hiljaa, mutta Sesshoumaru ei vieläkään tuntunut kuulevan sitä. Aivan kuin hän olisi vajonnut koomaan, jossa hän kykeni vain liikkumaan, muttei ymmärtämään mitään, mitä hänelle sanoi.

Pian Sesshoumaru alkoi kuitenkin heräillä raukeasta tilastaan ja selvästi hänen sisässään myös mylvi häpeällinen tunne. Toisaalta hän ei halunnut ajatella asiaa, sillä ei hän hänellä ollut mitään hävittävää, niinkuin hän oli itselleen jo aikaisemmin vakuuttanut.

Hän tuijotti kunnioittavasti Narakua ja nyökkäsi tälle, vilauttaen hymyn. Naraku silitti kädellään toisen poskea ja kuiskasi uudelleen: "Sinä olit upea."  
Sesshoumarun hymy levisi entisestään ja hän ojensi kätensä silittämään Narakun mustaa hiussuortuvaa, joka laskeutui hänen vatsalleen.   
"Sinä olit upea", Sesshoumaru sanoi, painoittaen ensimmäistä sanaa.

Hetken he makasivat lähekkäin, Naraku pidelleen päätään toisen vatsalla. Hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi tyydyttänyt tarpeensa samalla kertaa kuin Sesshoumarukin, mutta tosiasiassa niin ei ollut.

"Mutta entä sinä?" Sesshoumaru kysyi hetken kuluttua laimealla äänellä.  
"Mitä minusta?"  
"Nokun... emh.." Sesshoumaru ei osannut muotoilla lausettaan ja toivoi, että Naraku ymmärtäisi, mitä hän tarkoitti.  
"Aivan niin, sinä haluat jatkaa vai?" Naraku nosati päänsä nopeasti ja hänen silmänsä kiilsivät uudelleen syntyneestä halusta.  
Sesshoumaru nyökkäsi epävarmasti. Ei hän ollut sitä tarkoittanut, mutta ei viitsinyt perääntyäkkään enää tässä vaiheessa.

Sesshoumaru kohottautui istumaan ja suuteli Narakua jälleen. Narakun hamuileva käsi kulkeutui jälleen Sesshoumarun vatsan kautta hänen elimelleen. Hänen vatsansa värähteli ja Narakun kosketus sai hänet jälleen kiihottumaan.

Sesshoumaru nousi polvilleen seisomaan, suuteli himokkaasti Narakun kaulaa ja liu´utti suuremmitta epäröimisittä kätensä hänen housujensa alle. Pian hänen käteensä osui kovettunut elin. Se tuntui suuremmalta kuin hän heti olisi lähtenyt arvuuttelemaan.

Hengähdys karkasi Narakun huulilta.  
"Haluaisitko", hän aloitti ja hengähti jälleen, "haluaisitko sinä että näyttäisin jotain... Erilaista?" Naraku totisen ja keskittyneen ilmeensä välistä koitti hymyillä anovasti. Sesshoumaru melkein kykeni kuvittelemaan, mitä hänerllä saattoi mielessä pyöriä. Hän sivuutti Narakun katseen, mutta nyökkäsi ja ulvahti heti perään, sillä tunsi Narakun otteen puristuvan tiukasti elimensä ympärille.

Naraku nosti Sesshoumarun itseään vasten seisomaan, suuteli tämän huulia ja kaulaa kiihkeästi ja jollakin hyvin kummallisella tavalla siirsi Sesshoumarun sängyn vierustalla komeilevaa seinää vasten aivan huomaamattomasti. Sesshoumaru huohotti tiheämmin, sillä Naraku ei ollut laskenut hyväilevää otettaan hänen peniksestään hetkeksikään. 

Pian hän kuitenkin käänsi Sesshoumarun ympäri, laski housunsa hiljaa alas, painautui Sesshoumarua vasten ja näykki tämän niskaa. Hänen kätensä vaelsi jälleen hänen herkimmälle alueelle ja sai hänet ulvahtelemaan ja värisemään taas silkasta halusta, koko ajan vain enemmän ja enemmän.

Sesshoumaru painoi kätensä seinää vasten, kuin ottaakseen tukea siitä, ettei kaatuisi. Naraku kuiskasi jotakin hänen korvaansa, mutta hän ei ehtinyt sisäistämään asiaa, ennenkuin tunsi Narakun kovettuneen elimen liikahtavan hänen selältään kohti hänene takamustaan. Naraku hengitti tiiviisti ja äännähteli nautinnollisesti.

Ennenkuin Sesshoumaru ehti edes huomata, hän tunsi, kuinka Naraku painautui tiiviisti häntä vasten, hän työntyi Sesshoumarun sisään ja ulvahti nautinnollisemmin, kuin vielä kertaakaan tähän mennessä. Siinä vaiheessa Sesshoumaru kykeni pitämään suunsa kiinni ja pidättelemään kivun aiheuttamaa karjahdusta.

Narakun hitaat ja vaiheittain nopentuvat työnnöt alkoivat tuottaa kivun sijasta nautintoa ja Narakun ääntely ja huohotus saivat hänen selässään kulkemaan kylmiä väreitä. Hän painoi itseään seinää vasten ja työnsi lantiotaan taakse, Narakua vasten. Narakun ulvahdus oli merkki siitä, että hän piti Sesshoumarun liikkeestä.

Naraku painoi päätään alemmas ja hengitti aivan Sesshoumarun niskaa vasten. Hän piti toisella kädellä myöskin seinästä kiinni, toisellä kädellä hän hyväili Sesshoumarua työntöjensä tahdissa, yhä tiheämmin ja tiheämmin.

Pian hänen jylhä karjahdus kaikui koko huoneessa. Hän vapisi ja työntyi vielä kerran jos toisenkin, kunnes lämmin neste tuntui valuvan Sesshoumarun sisäään. Samassa Sesshoumaru saavutti nautintonsa jo toistamiseen sen puolen tunnin sisällä, siellä rikkoutuneessa hylyssä, sen miehen kanssa, jonka kanssa hän olisi viimeiseksi sen kuvitellut tapahtuvan.

Jollain kumman tapaa, he kummatkin valahtivat vierellä odottavalle sängylle, puolittain päällekkäin, hengittäen raukean syvään ja kietoen kätensä toistensa ympärille.

Hiljainen hylky kaikui nyt vain raskaista hengityksistä, ja meren aallokon aiheuttamista äänistä. Se tarkoitti sitä, että tuuli alkoi yltyä yötämyöten ulkona ja siellä saattaisi jopa olla kylmä.  
Humalainen tila tuntui olevan kadonnut jo lukuisia hetkiä sitten. Silti osa siitäkin huumasta oli turruttanut hedän aivojaan nautinnon seassa. 

"Jäämmekö tänne?" Naraku kykeni sanomaan hiljaa, painaen Sesshoumarun käsiä ympärillään yhä tiiviimmin itseään vasten. Sesshoumaru hymähti myöntävästi ja painoi huulensa Narakun niskaa vasten. 

Sesshoumaru ei voinut kieltää sitä tosiasiaa, että se, mitä Naraku halusi näyttää, oli todellakin katsomisen arvoista. Hän ei myöskään voinut kieltää sitä tosi asiaa, että mies saattoi tuottaa lähes samanlaista – ellei kunnioitettavampaakin nautintoa, kuin nainen - viitaten Riniin.

**Loppu?**


End file.
